banthapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Han Solo
With the possible exception of Lando, Han Solo was just about the coolest guy around. Relationship with Chewbacca While reports vary, Han apparently was affiliated with the Empire at some point, and he decided to throw his military career away in order to rescue one or more Wookie slaves. This is how he met Chewbacca who became his companion and co-pilot for many years. Han and Chewie flew around in the Millenium Falcon smuggling drugs, solving mysteries, leading the authorities on wild chases, and jumping over things. Sadly, their close relationship came to an end when Han got married many years later. This is Why You Don’t Listen to Old People Han and Chewie were spending the morning drinking away a hangover in a crazy bar, when an old man and an obnoxious putz showed up looking for a ride. Since they offered considerably more than his usual asking price, Han accepted. After mercilessly gunning down some low-level goon, Han flew his passengers to the [Star where he met Princess Leia. He then ran around like a crazy person shooting Stormtroopers to try and impress her. Unfortunately, she was too busy flirting with her brother to notice. Joining the Rebellion :"So why's you join the Rebellion anyway?" "The same reason everybody else joined. I want to bone Princess Leia." :-A conversation Han Solo might have had with someone Though they were able to eventually escape, Han decided to cut his losses and get the hell out of there before the Death Star came back and blew them all up, but later changed his mind when he realized how impressed the princess would be if he saved everyone. While he was instrumental in its destruction, Luke fired the critical shot and hogged most of the glory- though Leia did give Han the Medal of Holy Crap That Was Some Insane Ish You Pulled That Will Never Be Duplicated! She may have given him other things too, but that is unconfirmed. Frigid Planet, Frigid Princess Despite Han's awesomeness, Princess Leia insisted on leading him on just enough to keep him around without giving him anything. Han knew he could easily get pretty much any woman he wanted, but he was drawn to the challenge. On the ice planet Hoth, Han tried to guilt Leia into admitting she was into him, but she was (once again) more interested in her brother at that point. Fortunately, a conveniently timed Imperial invasion forced her on to Han's home turf- the Millenium Falcon- where no woman could resist him. Here, despite the fact that the Imperials were pursuing them, and the fact that Chewie and an annoying droid were hanging around, Han was finally able to use the old "rocking ship" trick to make his move. While she pretended to be offended, Han knew that he'd finally won her over. Kind Hearts and Carbonite Having secured his romantic prize for the time being, Han decided to go brag about it to his old buddy Lando. Little did he know that Lando was such a freaking badass, he had made a deal with Darth Vader to turn Han over to Boba Fett- thus bringing 4 of the coolest guys around together. Rather than simply drugging him or tying him up, Vader and Lando decided they might as well encase him in carbonite, because that would be way more awesome. While it totally sucked to get frozen, Han decided to make the best of it, and use it as an opportunity to once again impress Leia. With her brother out of the way, she actually paid attention this time. He also told Chewbacca to keep an eye on things because the last thing he wanted is for her to end up with Lando, who had a history of stealing Han's women. For one reason or another, Boba Fett took Han to Jabba the Hutt who had been looking for a classy wall decoration for his palace. There, incased in the Carbonite, he plotted ways to kill Jabba. Eventually, Leia showed up and tried to rescue Han, but Jabba and his collection of metal bikinis wouldn't allow it. Han was sentenced to death by Sarlacc, where his blind fighting antics seemed far less grating than they would have in the hands of another character. With the help of Luke, Leia, Lando, Chewie and R2-D2 (C-3PO was there but did absolutely nothing), Han got away and got back to the Rebel headquarters. Adventures in Teddy Bear Forest Since Leia was still holding out on him, Han tried one last desperate attempt to impress her. First he allowed Lando to borrow his ship- showing that he was generous, and then he volunteered to lead a dangerous mission to shut down the Death Star's shields- showing he was brave. He didn't seem to have much of a plan, but, fortunately, a bunch of teddy bears helped out, and made his mission a success. After that, Leia put out, and they got married. They had some kids eventually. Trivia Han Solo brags to Obi-Wan Kenobi about how well his ship performed in the Kessel Run, though Han never actually participated in that nonsense. It was Lando who brought the Falcon to victory in twelve parsecs. Obi-Wan also smirked at Han's boasting as he knew the Kessel Run was simply a race to see who could clear their bowels the quickest after a long night of binge drinking and spicy food. Category:Cantina Category:Rebel Alliance Category:Smuggler Category:Scum Category:People Killed by Kylo Ren